


A Harrowing Disguise

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Spies of Warsaw (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Family of Blood, Human Nature, No Tentoo tho sorry lawl, Post - Journey's End, Rating May Change, Teninch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: If The Doctor had his way, he wouldn’t become another man ravaged by war and harsh times, but the TARDIS is desperate and there is danger lurking.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! This is the prologue to my Fobbed!Ten to Mercier fic! More to come as I do my research. I ask for your patience and thank you for understanding.
> 
> The rating may change.

Rose took out the electric hair rollers from her head, letting the flaxen waves rest gently on her padded shoulders. She did the buttons on her dark jacket and ran her red polished nails down the length of her tan skirt and gently over her tights and heels. With one last adjust to her light rouge, she stalked out of the guest bedroom, went into the kitchen and started a kettle. Rationing was difficult, but due to some connections her companion had, she was able to obtain more comfortable luxuries than most.

As the pot started to wail when the tea was finished, Rose was once again battling internal guilt about having nicer things. She was snapped out of her internal struggle by a man clearing his throat. Rose startled and turned to face him.

“Good morning, Rose.” His voice was gentle, yet extremely unfamiliar. Lacking its usual zest and now in a usual lower octave that she was unused to.

Rose smiled in acknowledgment and nodded her head once. Taking in his long black leather boots, soft gold pants, and French _Lieutenant en tenue_ \- esque uniform. His thick dark green coat covered in his military accomplishments, that did not actually belong to him. His eyes were less warm and his hair was no longer in various straight spikes but now styled in a curly perm.

“Good morning, Mr. Mercier.”

“Ah Rose,” he took a step forward to her coming more into the light. “Haven’t I told you? Call me Jean-François.”

~*~*~

After eating breakfast which was filled with awkward glances and vain questions about what articles were in the local paper, Rose and Jean-François left his small posh London flat and headed to work.

The year was 1942 and Jean-François was part of The French Resistance or _La Résistance_ as Jean-François slight accent articulated. Ever since Charles De Gaulle's June, 1940 address which encouraged the French to continue to fight against German forces, word has spread.

Jean-François’ job, among others was to help the Allies. His focus was primarily on the British. The relationship between the two were vital. Through SOE (the Special Operations Executive), the British supplied with equipment and agents. In return, The French supplied intelligence reports. Reports Jean-François and his colleagues would gather the information for, and Rose would write.

She was his secretary.

Normally Rose Marion Tyler would object to being an assistant, but given the very few job options for women she was grateful. As his assistant, Rose spent a lot of time in his office and sometimes his home. Technically, Rose did have her own dingy flat not far from his, but since Jean-François was so persistent she started to bring clothing and toiletries. It became their secret.

She often wondered if this suave chivalry was a part of who he was, or if it was simply a part of him that he didn’t own.

Jean-François Mercier was not real.  
  
He was actually The Doctor, and they were in trouble.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it’s revealed who they’re running from. Also I didn’t want to go into too much detail about it but imagine Journey’s End without Tentoo (I know, breaks my heart.) Kind of, I mean. Basically Dimension Hopping Rose found her way back, Donna and Martha left happily as did Mickey and Jack and blah blah. Everyone’s happy, well, at least everyone except our heroes. 
> 
> Onward.

“Rose, get down!” The Doctor screamed as he pushed her into the TARDIS.

  
She barely had time to check for bruises when he pulled her up and stared wide-eyed at her. “Did they see you?” His hands gripped her shoulders.

  
“Wha—?!”

  
“Did they see you?! Did those creatures see your face! Rose? ANSWER ME!” He bellowed when she started to stutter.

  
“I—”

  
“Bollocks!” He cried and shoved away from her and sent the TARDIS flying. Nearly knocking them both off their feet.

  
“Doctor, what’s going on?!” She cried.

  
“Can’t believe this is happening again- this can’t this just can’t!” He whined frustrated.

  
She ran over to him and placed her palm on his arm. “Doctor, what’s happening. Why’re so…frantic?”

  
He turned to face her and tried to slow his heart rate. She could see how scared he was by his heavy breathing and wide eyes. “Rose, before your Dimension Cannon brought you back—when I traveled with Martha, we had an issue. We were being hunted by these creatures called The Family. In order to hide, I became human.”

  
“Became huma—what?!”

  
“Rose, please! You’re lovely and brilliant, but you need to focus. We’re running out of time!”

  
“Okay okay,” she closed her eyes and took a beat, entirely missing his terms of endearment. “The Family, is that who’s after us?”

  
The Doctor shook his head as he pulled some levers. “No. No I took care of them…These guys are much, much worse.”

  
“How d’you mean, Doctor?”

  
“They’re called the Okra Dens. A clan similar to The Family. They’re different…But they’re bigger, stronger, faster and more dangerous. Now that they’ve seen us, they won’t stop until we’re converted.”

  
“Converted?” She wrinkled her nose.

  
“Into them. They feed off of souls until there’s nothing left. They are merciless and evil. They were one of the Timelords greatest enemies…And now…” His face contorted from one of frustration to agnony. “I have to do it again.” He whimpered.

  
Rose felt tears in her eyes at the pain in his voice and went out to reach him but he leapt away from her. He ran over to the other side of the rotor and pulled down a dark metal head gear.

  
“Doctor, what is that?”

  
“The Chameleon Arch. This is what turns me human.”

  
“…Like regeneration?”

  
“Yes—what? No! No no no. This thing just rewrites my biology…Changes every cell of my body and affects my memory. As in, gives me new ones. Whoever I become, I will have an entire lifetime of memories…And depending on where and when the TARDIS places us, the Arch can alter my appearance— but not totally!” He assured quickly at her sign of distress. “Just minimal things like the style or color of my hair or I dunno, how thick my sideburns are.”

  
“I….Well, I always liked your sideburns, Doctor. Do you really hafta do this?”

  
He nodded solemnly, “Yes. There is no other choice.” Rose stared back at him, eyes wide and shaking her head in disbelief. He looked at her with a sad expression. “Rose after I do this, I’ll no longer be The Doctor. And I’m sorry—I’m so so sorry, but it will have to be your job to look after me.”

  
“But…but what about me? Will you…remember me at all?”

He didn’t say anything for a moment and wouldn’t meet her imploring gaze.

  
“I can try…but no promises. Please, don’t worry. The TARDIS will look after you. She can hopefully squeeze you into whomever persona’s life I take.”

  
Rose nodded, heartbroken. Just a mere human that can hopefully be ‘squeezed’ into his life. After she had spent years trying to find him, after all they’ve been through she had wondered where she fitted now that she was back with him. When she returned with The Dimension Cannon, The Doctor was an amalgam of emotions. Joy, happiness, rage and sadness all at once, the perfect storm. He kissed her once when she first ran into his arms, and he begged her to stay. However, they haven’t spoken of it since. That was two weeks ago, two weeks back and now she’d be alone again.

  
Rose felt tears trickle down her cheeks and she looked up at the time rotor, silently begging the TARDIS for help. Rose felt a peaceful, reassuring hum in her mind and she sighed.

  
“Rose?” The Doctor called and she looked back. He was hooked into the scary machine and she suppressed a shiver.

  
“Yeah?” She whispered.

  
“I’ve gotta go.” He said sadly, his brows furrowing at her tears. She nodded mutely. “Rose whatever happens, I want you to know I’ll be back. I’m not sure how long this will take but I promise, if I can, I’ll keep you safe.”

  
“Think that’s my job for you, Doctor.” She laughed mirthlessly.

  
“Quite right—” he grimaced and she cringed at those words. “Erm, sorry. I’m just nervous.”

  
“It’ll be okay.”

  
He smiled down at her and cupped her cheek and swiped a tear away, “Yes it will be, you brilliant girl. Ooh that reminds me!” He reached into his pockets and fished out a fob watch and tossed it to her. The Gallifreyan inscriptions spoke to Rose, but she ignored it for wondering what the hell it was. “Rose, my Timelord essence will go into that watch. I’ll need that back now,” she handed it over. “Keep that watch close to you and I’ll be back on no time! Now please, stand back and….I advise you, cover your ears and eyes.”

  
Rose did as she was told, she heard his muted screams and wails and had to bite her lip until it bled to suppress in her own. The Doctor was engulfed in flames and Rose had to turn her head from the light. _But he promised! It wouldn’t be like regeneration!_ Just as the light and noise stopped, she walked over to see what kind of changes had occurred.

  
He still looked the same, mostly. His hair was much curlier and Rose was surprised to see his sideburns were actually gone. His was still in his suit but the TARDIS flashed an image in Rose’s mind of The Doctor’s closet already lined up the appropriate clothing.

  
Rose leaned down and brushed a brown curl away from his face. Who would he be when he woke up? Rose heard a whirring noise to see the TARDIS lowering a screen for her to read. Rose stood on wobbly legs and wipe tears from her eyes and read the screen.

  
 **YEAR:** 1942

  
 **LOCATION:** London

  
 **NAME:** Jean-François Mercier

  
 **ADDRESS:** 133 Old Queen Street, London UK

  
 **OCCUPATION/ROLE:** Member of The French Resistance

  
Rose nodded and bit her lip. “What about me?” She whimpered. The screen went blank. “No, please! Please, what about me?” Still nothing, and Rose could no longer feel the hum anymore. The TARDIS was gone too, probably in hiding as well.

  
Rose was still crying when she went to The Doctor’s room and gathered hers and his clothes and items. At least the TARDIS supplied that. By the time she was all packed up and changed into the right clothes, the man still was unconscious on the grating, but she knew he would wake up at any time. She plucked the watch from the Arch and held it to her ear—she heard nothing, but the watch felt warm. He was in there, The Doctor was in there.

  
Rose went over to his newish body and hauled him on her shoulder. His arm draped around her and his feet dragging. Rose’s muscles were screaming in protest. He was still skinny, but heavier than she expected. Time was out and she knew she had to get him out of there.

  
Luckily his suit wasn’t totally unlike the others that were packed, so when he would wake he wouldn’t be confused. The one day The Doctor didn’t wear pinstripes. Rose just had to fish out the remains of his pockets, so that this Mercier fellow wouldn’t discover alien technology in his pockets.

  
He was still hunched over her shoulder when she dragged him out into the middle of the forest they landed in. Rose’s dress which she changed into and was the latest in style, was now ripped at the bottom from twigs and mud. She pushed him against a nearby tree and gently slid him down onto his bum, making it look like he fell asleep there. He almost looked peaceful, Rose caught herself staring at him and snapped her head away. She shouldn’t look at him, who knows what she is to this man.

  
She was still catching her breath when she heard him moan and place a hand on his forehead. “Oh, God. Where am I?”

  
Rose crawled her way over to him, “Doct—Sir?”

  
“Rose?” He opened his eyes.

  
Rose lightly gasped, he knew her! “Erm, yeah it’s me.”

  
He sat up straight and looked around, “What happened? Are you okay? Where are we?”

  
“Doc—Sir!” Blimey, she had to stop doing that. “Slow down, s’alright.”

  
He nodded. “We were on our way here from travel, right? We were taking a shortcut to the new flat through the woods and then….?”

  
Se faltered when he expected an answer, she had to play along. “Uh, you must’ve hit your head, Sir.”

  
He stared at her for a moment, so unfamiliar, so new and rather uncomfortable. Then nodded, “Right….right. And you’re sure you’re okay?” He stood up and offered his hand and when she stood, he began the trek towards the road.

  
“I’m fine, Sir.”  
He stopped walking and turned back to her with a grimace, “Why do you keep calling me Sir?”

  
“I….I dunno.” Rose wrung her hands.

  
“Really, Rose. Just because you’re my assistant, doesn’t mean you have to do that. Especially when it’s just us.”

  
 _Assistant?_  “Oh?”

  
“You would call me Sir whenever we were around people who aren’t our friends. That was our deal, don’t you remember, Rose?” He turned towards her. “Rose, did you hit your head too? Do you need to see a doctor?”

  
 _Yes I do, just not the one you’re thinking of._ “No, I’m fine. Sorry—I think just you gettin’ hurt freaked me out is all.”

  
He nodded once and looked down. “Well, come one Rose. There’s work to be done. We have to find out who can lead us to the Resistance and find out what our jobs will be. This war isn’t going to end any quicker if we just wait here.”

  
Rose remembered what war he was referring and a new surge of fear went through her. How was she to keep him safe from both the Okra Dens and the dangers of World War II? This man was already so different. From his appearance, to the pitch of his voice and slight French accent, to the way he walked. Who knew how he handled danger?

  
Rose was still unsure of what her role was in this scenario nor who she really was to this stranger, but she knew one thing for certain.

  
She was bloody terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is where I really ask for patience...I have a job and a couple things to do along with research for this story and...I want it to be good. I so badly want this story to be good, so I'll do my best to be thorough...I just need a bit of time. I hope you understand.


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. After well over 100 days, I have returned to this monstrosity. I cannot begin to express how sad I am to have kept you waiting and for saying, I may keep you yet. I really struggle with writing this, as I really am unfamiliar with what I’m working with and I dunno I think I was in over my head.  
> But a solution I have, similar to what the amazing @lostinfic has done is to write small snippets instead of trying to reach a word count. Bit by bit perhaps this story can go somewhere. I’m not sure how long this story will be as I’ve no clue where to go, again. Cause honestly I’m just fantastic at this—but I promise to try. All I ask is that you bear with me, okay?  
> However not all hope is lost! If for some reason you’re actually a fan of my writing then I have good news! I’ve a few works planned and drafting as of now. 2 Giac x Fanny stories and I’m even trying a multichap book!AU of Hardy x Hannah for @lostinfic / @lostinfictoo ! Again it may take some time as some work things may get in the way, but I am trying! And I vow to do my best! SO! In the meantime, here is a short chapter which really is more of an interlude. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for your patience and understanding. From the bottom of my heart. - AEH.

They walked nearly a mile through the woods before they met the streets of London and Rose had to suppress her gasp when she saw the citizens.

It seemed nothing like the WWII dramas Rose binged watched on Netflix, and yet paradoxically, it was perfect.

The streets were bustling with people, men in fedoras and wool suits. Women with caps on their heads and skirts that stopped just above their ankles. Little boys with shorts and knee high socks and young girls with ribbons in their hair. The cars all looked identical and Rose was surprised to even see people riding motorcycles; then, she remembered how The Doctor had told her the one of the first motorcycles was introduced in 1917. Rose shook her head and strode to keep up with The Doct— _Mercier._

Out of the corner of her eye she watched him. He even walked differently. No more was that little bounce in his walk, and head swaying side to side. Instead he had a fierce stroll. A look of utter determination on his face. It almost reminded her of her first Doctor, but seeing that expression on this face, it frightened her.

“Sir, uhh—Mr. Mercier. Where are we goin’?” She asked as they crossed the street.

“Back to the flat. I need to go over some things so I know what my next assignment is.”

_Assignment?_

“Uh…right.” She mumbled. She didn’t want to ask for fear of blowing their cover so soon. Rose kept her eyes to the ground and kept a brisk pace next to him, not noticing when he stopped walking.

“Rose.” She heard and god did she hate it. It was his voice but it felt, wrong. She turned to him. “You’re acting strange, are you sure you’re okay? What happened in the woods?”

“Yeah–yes! ‘M fine. Like I said, you just hit your head is all. I guess I’m just…worried.” She bit her tongue back from saying, afraid.

Mercier nodded once. “Well, if it makes you feel any better you may check my head for any injuries, once we’re inside.” He motioned to the door of what they were now standing in front of. Rose assumed this was the flat.

Rose startled, “Me?”

He pushed the door open after unlocking it, and turned to face her in the doorframe. “Okay, now I’m debating on checking _you_ for injuries.”

Her cheeks turned red.

“Rose, two years ago you worked as a nurse on the English front. You of anyone knows injuries.” He turned and strode inside, briefly motioning her to follow.

Once inside, Rose took a look around. It was a one story flat but it was wide. Straight from the door was what appeared to be a living room with a sofa. To her left, Rose saw a small kitchenette and to the far right was a small corridor which presumably lead to the bedroom. Rose hoped there was more than one. The walls were a red wine colour and the sofa an umber brown. The floors were wood with a soft pale throw rug in front of the sofa.

“Erm…Mr. Mercier?” Rose called noting he had wandered away.

“In the bathroom, Rose.”

She slowly crept to the en suite’s door and and found him sitting on the ledge of a bathtub. He had removed his coat and was left in a thin white undershirt.

“Erm…”

“You were going to check for injuries?”

“Right. Okay…” Rose bit her lip and walked to stand in front of him. Steadily ignoring how she could see the muscles in his arms and down his back and he rested his elbows on his knees. With trembling fingers, Rose pushed away some of the permed hair and bit her lip when she heard him hum. She rooted around his head, lightly scratching at his scalp and found the act rather soothing. Rose was no stranger to playing with The Doctor’s hair, whenever she did he would close his eyes and hum happily.

Mercier was no different and it made Rose ache.

“Do you see anything alarming?” He murmured.

She startled a bit and went stiff when his hands grabbed her waist, in what she assumed was a protective gesture.

Looking down and meeting his gaze, she shook her head.

“Looks fine.” Perfect, she wanted to say.

With a nod he stood, removing his hands and now looking down at her.

“Thank you Ms. Tyler.”

“W-why the formalities? Thought we had an arrangement.” Her tongue poked through her teeth and she saw his eyes follow the movement. She steeled herself and moved her eyes to the floor.

The moment was lost.

“It’s almost sundown. We can begin work tomorrow.” He said moving past her to the door.

“Okay.” She whispered, still not moving or looked up.

“Rose?”

“Yes si—“ She cleared her throat and looked at him, standing half in and half out the door. He looked at her with a concerned expression and Rose could have sworn she heard his feet move towards her. “Yes?”

He took a breath, “Why don’t you get some rest. It’s been a rough day.” He gestured to the cupboard under the sink, “There is soap in there if you wish to bathe.”  
Rose nodded. “Thank you.”

He looked her over again, and Rose debated either rejecting his slightly pitiful gaze and weeping into his arms. If he were The Doctor, he’d waste no time in consoling her, and right then Rose desperately wanted a hug.

“Goodnight, Rose.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Mercier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else nervous as me? *crosses fingers I don't screw this up*


End file.
